The Light Behind Your Eyes
by Bookworm210
Summary: What if those bullets that shattered the glass... didn't hit the glass? One shot for A Tune of Hope. Song: Light Behind Your Eyes by My Chemical Romance.


**So, I was listening to My Chemical Romance, and holy shit I got an idea.**

**What if those bullets that hit the glass, _didn't _hit the glass... But something else?**

**Warning: You may cry.**

* * *

_So long to all of my friends_

_Everyone of them met tragic ends _

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

Chris, Kite and Orbital yelled. Pain exploded in my stomach. I stood, paralyzed, knees weak as slowly, I looked down. Shakily, my hand made it to my side, the wet fabric of my tank-top seeping at the touch. The metallic taste of blood filled my mouth. The red liquid got all over my hand as I dropped to my knees. The goon holding the gun dropped the weapon in shock.

_With every passing day  
_

_I'd be lying if I didn't say  
_

_That I miss them all tonight  
_

_And if they only knew what I would say _

I hit the ground, Chris screaming out my name as he ran over to me. The goons looked at each other and retreated, packing themselves into the elevator as Kite and Orbital yelled after them. My big brother dropped to his knees next to me, gathering me in his arms like I was fragile. Like I might break if he made a wrong move. I gave him a wry smile. "Back off vulture, I ain't dead yet." I whispered, softening at the tears in his eyes.

"Helenay! This is no time to joke! Put pressure on it, goddammit put pressure on it!" his voice cracked, a sob escaping his lips. He never called me by my real name. Not unless he was worried out of his mind.

_If I could be with you tonight  
_

_I would sing you to sleep  
_

_Never let them take the light behind your eyes _

"Shh, shh... It'll be okay..." I said quietly. His eyes, identical to mine, blurred with more tears. His hand was covered in blood like mine, pressing down on the wound in my stomach. I hissed through clenched teeth, sitting up slightly. "It's not gonna be okay, Hel! Ya got _shot in the stomach! _That's not fucking okay!" Chris sobbed. I slowly turned my head to the side, smiling dryly at Kite and Orbital. The pair stared at my brother and myself, mortified. "Hiya, Micro Reject. Knight, glad ya could make it." I laughed a little at the other blonde's surprised expression.

_One day I'll lose this fight_

_As we fade in the dark_

_Just remember you will always burn as bright _

The pain traveled up to my back as I bit my lip to keep a scream from emitting from my mouth. Chris's rusted eyes widened as my head lolled slightly. "No, Hel stay with me! Stay with me!" he begged, putting more pressure on my stomach. This time I did scream. It was horrible. A blood-curdling bloody murder escaped my mouth, causing Blonde #2 to step back a little. Somehow, I could see the moon, despite it being clear daylight outside. And then, the moon faded, replaced by a beautiful light, and a familiar figure.

_Be strong and hold my hand  
_

_Time becomes for us, you'll understand  
_

_We'll say goodbye today  
_

_And we're sorry how it ends this way  
_

_If you promise not to cry  
_

_Then I'll tell you just what I would say _

I smirked, uttering the name that almost made Chris's heart stop. "Death."

The black-cloaked skeleton lifted a hand, beckoning me. He held his big scythe with the other hand. He made a 'come on' gesture, and I could almost see a smile in the darkness of his hood. Chris grabbed my shoulder with his free hand, shaking me violently. "No Hel don't do it! Don't go into the light!" he screamed, tears now running freely down his face.

Kite suddenly knelt down next to me, gripping my other shoulder with a look of concern. "Helvetia, this isn't funny. Snap out of it." he ordered. But I knew he knew. He knew I wasn't making a joke.

_If I could be with you tonight  
_

_I would sing you to sleep  
_

_Never let them take the light behind your eyes _

Death continued to beckon me. His silent voice tried to convince me to join him. And slowly, it was working.

Different thoughts went through my head. I smiled at the boys around me. My brother, my bicker, and my knight in shining amour. "Vitam est a canis exprimamus," I muttered, looking at my big brother seriously, "I want that on my gravestone. Promise me that, Chrissy...?"

Chris sniffed and swallowed, by managed a miserable smile. I hadn't called him Chrissy since I was 5. "I promise." he choked out. I smiled at him.

_I'll fail and lose this fight_

_Never fade in the dark_

_Just remember you will always burn as bright_

_The light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your _

I looked at Orbital, sticking my tongue out at him, "Be good, Micro Reject. This dumb blonde ain't gonna be here to clean up messes anymore."

Orbital looked like he wanted to cry, though it was impossible for a robot. But I wouldn't be surprised if he did cry. Never ceases to amaze me. "Y-yes ma'am!" he said obediently, saluting at me. I raised my hand a weakly saluted back.

_Sometimes we must grow stronger and  
_

_You can't be stronger in the dark  
_

_When I'm here, no longer  
_

_You must be stronger and _

I finally looked at Kite. The other blonde seemed unsure of what to do, not noticing he was still holding my shoulder. By now Chris's hand was stained scarlet, blood dripping down on the floor of Hart's room. Fuck you, Heartland. Fuck you. You can clean up my blood, ya little bastard. "Take care of Hart," I said sternly, "Or else I'll come back and haunt your ass. Make your duel cards float randomly in the air."

I don't know if I had been imagining it in my last moments of life, but I saw the corners of Kite's mouth twitch up in an almost-smile. I smirked, "'N the three of ya... Tell Heartland he can go choke on a hotdog."

_If I could be with you tonight_

_I would sing you to sleep_

_Never let them take the light behind your eyes_

_I failed and lost this fight_

_Never fade in the dark_

_Just remember you will always burn as bright _

My eyes focused back on the light, were Death stood. The skeleton waited patiently, and when he saw it was over, he lifted his bony hand once more, beckoning me. I felt something lift from me, and once I reached Death's side, I looked back. My big brother cried into my shoulder, holding me gently, rocking back and forth. Kite had a comforting hand on Chris's back, though the younger blonde had his eyes closed. Orbital sat next to them, head bowed.

"Go save Hart for me..." I whispered, and slowly, the scene folded away, Death's hand on my shoulder as he guided me to from the land of the living.

_The light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your eyes_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Oh my... I bawling... And I'm the one who wrote it... Holy shit...**

***hides in a corner and cries with Chris***

**~ Bookworm210**


End file.
